


Lips of an angel

by Angelhug



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelhug/pseuds/Angelhug
Summary: Just a very short fic inspered by the song "lips of an angel"





	Lips of an angel

It had being many moons since Jon Snow last talk to her. But even with such a time that had passed, he always thought about her even when he had Val next to him.  
It was hard to remember why they broke up to begin with. He knew that it was not fair for Val or him to still have feelings for Sansa. And today that angel had come back to hunt him. Jon knew that in order for Sansa to call him something had to be wrong, like extremely wrong.  
Jon knows that Sansa is dating Dickon Tarly; and vice versa that he is dating Val. But that doesn't stop them from reminiscing about the past. What made ot worst for him is that Val is sleeping in the next room and he doesnt feel guilty about carrying a conversation with Sansa or when he tells her " I still love you." Jon only feels guilty when Sansa tells him that "i also still love you, I think we broke up too early; we should have given us a second chance."  
They even talk about a future that could have had been.  
Jon feels guilt about the fact that his ex-girlfriend is stuck in another relationship because he was a coward to do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer as you can clearly see. So any pointers in the right direction is clearly very much welcome. Also I wrote this in a wimp because clearly i dont care that it is the middle of night and I have to wake up extremely early tomorrow or today..


End file.
